Sleep over!
by FFXIIIYJKH1313
Summary: M'Gann though it would be a wonderful idea if the girls had a sleep over at Dana's house, but the boys well Wally decide to crash it! Rated M for Language and Truth or Dare! NO LEMONS, just maybe a centimeter of lemons. Multiple Pairings!


"I'm bored!"

"Same. What do you wanna do Artemis?"

"Well Dana, we could go to the beach and check out boys." Artemis looked at her friend hanging upside down on the monkey bars.

"We did that already."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh! I know we should have sleep over!" The four girls looked at M'Gann. Raquel cocked an eyebrow up.

"But where?"

"Artemis we could go to your house!" Artemis looked at them all crazy.

"NO!"

"Zatanna?"

"No, my dad doesn't like it when I have friends over."

"Rocket-"

"Sorry."

"Dana! What about you?" Dana was so surprised she fell face first into the sand.

"Well, I don't know?"

"This is so boring!"

"What's boring?" They all jumped and looked behind them to see Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and Barda looking at them. Dana fell backwards, and shot right back up.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Walking around. What are you guys doing?"

"Well, today we went to the beach to check out really hot guys and," the four girls just stood their eyes wide open and mouths gaping open at M'Gann. The four women though were just standing there looking at the teenagers, "we came here and we got bored and I offered for us to have a sleep over, but Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel said we couldn't stay over at their place. But when I got to Dana she fell face first into the ground." M'Gann finished finally and grinned ear to ear.

"Dana you know your fathers out of town."

"I know!"

"Then why can't they have a slumber party over at your house?"

"I never said they couldn't."

"But you face planted into the sand." They all stood there for several minutes, it got awkward. The four teenagers got embarrassed now.

"So is that a yes Dana?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Robin do you know where the girls are?"

"Their having a sleep over at Dana's house." Wally's mouth dropped a sleep over! _Ah man! A bunch of girls having pillow fight, telling each other secret or playing in the pool! If Dana has one. And I'm not there, she must have forgotten about me, I mean Robin, Conner, Kaldur, and I!_ "Um Wally?"

"I know! I'll go spy on them!"

"You really think that's a good idea?"

* * *

"Yes! Come on you guys, this is a one in a lifetime chance!" the boys groaned as Wally dragged them along with him.

"Geez Dana your house is huge!"

"How did you get this?"

"Bounty hunting. Well for villains like Bizzaro, Killer Frost, Minotaur, and a lot more."

"Wow. Where's your mom?"

"Upstairs with Canary, Wondy, and Hawk."

"They're here?"

"Yeah. Don't worry my mom's not like that alright." They heard a knock at the front door, they looked at each other Dana opened it. Oh joy the boys. "Can I help you?"

"Wally was gonna spy on you guys."

"Conner!"

"You might as well come in!"

"Um but won't your mom-"

"Kaldur, my mom doesn't care." The boys followed them to Dana's room. They all heard laughter coming from Barda's room.

"Who else is here?"

"Wondy, Canary, and Hawk." Conner looked at her all crazy, she shook her head. They got to Dana's room finally.

"Welcome to my woman cave!" Her room wasn't messy like it was before, she had a loft bed. She also had a flat screen T.V bigger than the one at Bruce's house, she had a Wii, a Xbox, and a computer.

"Your parents must be loaded." Dick looked around her room, _Geez she's not like any of the girls she has a messy room like Wally or well any guy actually._

"Not really. I barely see my parents."

"How?"

"My dad is usually going on tours with my mom, or their either on missions," "I only see my mom when I go bounty hunting with her."

"Wow that's sad." Conner hugged her, "I know how to lighten the mod."

"How Baywatch?"

"So what games do you have?"

"Wally!" Dana hissed at him. She went to her computer and logged off of Tumblr. "You know what I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To ask my mom something."

* * *

"Barda! You had it when Dana was with you!"

"Diana, I'm sure she never heard us."

"Oh no. I heard you guys plenty of times." Diana looked at Dana and then glared at Barda who tried looking innocent.

"What do you need babe?"

"Can I have money?" Barda grabbed her wallet, and looked for some money.

"Why?"

"Food." Barda gave her 40 bucks, she grabbed the keys. She was about to throw Dana the keys when Shayera yelled.

"Why are you giving her the keys?"

"So I can drive to the store?"

"You're only fourteen!"

"I'll go with her." Dinah took the car keys, Dana walked in her room to tell the team something. They got to the garage, when Dinah threw Dana the keys.

"Uh."

"I want to see you drive."

"But what if we get caught?"

"Relax, if you've done it before then you can do it now." Dana took her dad's car. They got to the store. "When did you?"

"My mom used to let drive when I was six but then I sat on her lap."

"Oh?"

"When I was eight she would let me drive around Happy Harbor." They walked in grabbing candy, soda, and movies. They got back out Dinah drove this time, she looked at the clock it was only 7:00. They reached Dana's house finally. Dana grabbed her stuff and darted to her room.

* * *

"Well?"

"Dana's good at driving." Shayera and Diana fell off the bed, Diana was fuming by now. Shayera on the other hand couldn't stop laughing at Diana who was by now on fire.

"You let her drive."

"Diana we live out of town. So it's perfectly safe." They heard screaming coming from Dana's room. "I'll go check Princess."

"Wally that's gross!" Zatanna buried her heard into her hands. Wally and Dana were having a contest stuffing whatever in their mouths, Wally looked like he was gonna throw up. He ran to the bathroom, Dana swallowed the food in her mouth. Wally came out, trying to breathe.

"How do you do that?"

"What can I say? I'm like my mom!"

"Yeah! You are like me."

* * *

**Ok! So school is starting next week so I might not be able to update, I want to focus on school because my grades from last year aren't so pretty! And Yeah my mom used to let me sit on her lap and drive so that part about driving I did all that but I DON'T DRIVE ALRIGHT I'M ONLY 13! Not 14 like my OC! Please R&R! And I might update twice today if you review!**


End file.
